statisticalfandomcom-20200214-history
Latex Cheatsheet (mediawiki math)
Algebraic manipulations (thanks http://w2.syronex.com/jmr/tex/texsym.old.html) 3rd order logic??? @todo = wikibooks = arrows, dots and accents Symbol Command Symbol Command \gets \gets \to \to \leftarrow \leftarrow \Leftarrow \Leftarrow \rightarrow \rightarrow \Rightarrow \Rightarrow \leftrightarrow \leftrightarrow \Leftrightarrow \Leftrightarrow \mapsto \mapsto \hookleftarrow \hookleftarrow \leftharpoonup \leftharpoonup \leftharpoondown \leftharpoondown \rightleftharpoons \rightleftharpoons \longleftarrow \longleftarrow \Longleftarrow \Longleftarrow \longrightarrow \longrightarrow \Longrightarrow \Longrightarrow \longleftrightarrow \longleftrightarrow \Longleftrightarrow \Longleftrightarrow \longmapsto \longmapsto \hookrightarrow \hookrightarrow \rightharpoonup \rightharpoonup \rightharpoondown \rightharpoondown \leadsto \leadsto \uparrow \uparrow \Uparrow \Uparrow \downarrow \downarrow \Downarrow \Downarrow \updownarrow \updownarrow \Updownarrow \Updownarrow \nearrow \nearrow \searrow \searrow \swarrow \swarrow \nwarrow \nwarrow Dots Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command \ldots2 \ldots 2 \vdots \vdots \cdots 2 \cdots 2 \ddots \ddots (The '2's after \ldots and \cdots are only present to make the distinction between the two clear.) Accents Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command \hat{x} \hat{x} \check{x} \check{x} \dot{x} \dot{x} \breve{x} \breve{x} \acute{x} \acute{x} \ddot{x} \ddot{x} \grave{x} \grave{x} \tilde{x} \tilde{x} \mathring{x} \mathring{x} \bar{x} \bar{x} \vec{x} \vec{x} other Dots Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command \ldots2 \ldots 2 \vdots \vdots \cdots 2 \cdots 2 \ddots \ddots (The '2's after \ldots and \cdots are only present to make the distinction between the two clear.) Accents Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command \hat{x} \hat{x} \check{x} \check{x} \dot{x} \dot{x} \breve{x} \breve{x} \acute{x} \acute{x} \ddot{x} \ddot{x} \grave{x} \grave{x} \tilde{x} \tilde{x} \mathring{x} \mathring{x} \bar{x} \bar{x} \vec{x} \vec{x} When applying accents to i and j, you can use \imath and \jmath to keep the dots from interfering with the accents: Symbol Command Symbol Command \vec{\jmath} \vec{\jmath} \tilde{\imath} \tilde{\imath} \tilde and \hat have wide versions that allow you to accent an expression: Symbol Command Symbol Command \widehat{3+x} \widehat{3+x} \widetilde{abc} \widetilde{abc} Others Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command \infty \infty \triangle \triangle \angle \angle \aleph \aleph \hbar \hbar \imath \imath \jmath \jmath \ell \ell \wp \wp \Re \Re \Im \Im \mho \mho \prime \prime \emptyset \emptyset \nabla \nabla \surd \surd \partial \partial \top \top \bot \bot \vdash \vdash \dashv \dashv \forall \forall \exists \exists \neg \neg \flat \flat \natural \natural \sharp \sharp \backslash \backslash \Box \Box \Diamond \Diamond \clubsuit \clubsuit \diamondsuit \diamondsuit \heartsuit \heartsuit Spadesuit.gif \spadesuit \Join \Join \blacksquare \blacksquare \S \S \P \P \copyright \copyright \pounds \pounds Command Symbols Some symbols are used in commands so they need to be treated in a special way. Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command $$ \$ \& \& \% \% \# \# \_ \_ \{ \{ \} \} \backslash \backslash European Language Symbols Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command {\oe} {\oe} {\ae} {\ae} {\aa} {\aa} {\o} {\o} {\OE} {\OE} {\AE} {\AE} {\AA} {\AA} {\O} {\O} {\l} {\l} {\ss} {\ss} \text{!`} !` {\L} {\L} {\SS} {\SS} \text{?`} ?` Bracketing Symbols In mathematics, sometimes we need to enclose expressions in brackets or braces or parentheses. Some of these work just as you'd imagine in LaTeX; type ( and ) for parentheses, [ and ] for brackets, and | and | for absolute value. However, other symbols have special commands: Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command \{ \{ \} \} \| \| \backslash \backslash \lfloor \lfloor \rfloor \rfloor \lceil \lceil \rceil \rceil \langle \langle \rangle \rangle You might notice that if you use any of these to typeset an expression that is vertically large, like (\frac{a}{x} )^2 the parentheses don't come out the right size: (\frac{a}{x})^2 If we put \left and \right before the relevant parentheses, we get a prettier expression: \left(\frac{a}{x} \right)^2 gives \left(\frac{a}{x} \right)^2 \left and \right can also be used to resize the following symbols: Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command \uparrow \uparrow \downarrow \downarrow \updownarrow \updownarrow \Uparrow \Uparrow \Downarrow \Downarrow \Updownarrow \Updownarrow Multi-Size Symbols Some symbols render differently in inline math mode and in display mode Display mode occurs when you use \...\ or $$...$$, or environments like \begin{equation}...\end{equation}, \begin{align}...\end{align}. Read more in the commands section of the guide about how symbols which take arguments above and below the symbols, such as a summation symbol, behave in the two modes. In each of the following, the two images show the symbol in display mode, then in inline mode. Symbol Command Symbol Command Symbol Command \sum \textstyle\sum \sum \int \textstyle\int \int \oint \textstyle\oint \oint \prod \textstyle\prod \prod \coprod \textstyle\coprod \coprod \bigcap \textstyle\bigcap \bigcap \bigcup \textstyle\bigcup \bigcup \bigsqcup \textstyle\bigsqcup \bigsqcup \bigvee \textstyle\bigvee \bigvee \bigwedge \textstyle\bigwedge \bigwedge \bigodot \textstyle\bigodot \bigodot \bigotimes \textstyle\bigotimes \bigotimes \bigoplus \textstyle\bigoplus \bigoplus \biguplus \textstyle\biguplus \biguplus Examples x^y is the same as x^{y}, producing x^y . x_y is the same as x_{y}, producing x_y . However, x^10 is not the same as x^{10}. The former produces x^10 instead of x^{10}. end \lim_{x\to\infty}\frac{1}{x} \lim_{n\to\infty} \overrightarrow{a b} \overleftarrow{c d} A \xleftarrow{n+\mu-1} B \xrightarrowT{n\pm i-1} C